I fell hard
by isabella.westings
Summary: Aubrey Posen has a confession. She has a crush on a certain little brunette. She doesn't know how, where, why, or when... but somehow she fell for her. And when she fell.. she fell hard. Mainly Mitchsen stuff. But fear not! Some of the other Bellas we all know and love will make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: what if when the Bellas were confessing their secrets, Aubrey said she loved someone other than Unicycle, ew, what if Aubrey said she has had a crush on Beca the past year? What would happen? Would anything happen?

Beca: Why don't we.. go around the room, and say someting about ourselves that no one else knows?

Then CynthiaRose stood up

CR: Ok, I've got something. This is hard for me to admit to you guys..

Amy whispers something to Aubrey

Amy:I think we know where this is going..

*says more aloud*

Amy: lesbihonest.

CR: Well... for the last 2 years, I've had a serious... gambling problem.

Amy: what?

Beca: What?

CR: It started after I broke up with my girlfriend.

Amy: Whoop! There it is.

'''with that everyone continued and everyone had given a confession, when it suddenly came to the blonde senior who had sat quietly in her thoughts'''

Beca: Aubrey?

Aubrey took a breath as she felt every single pair of Bellas eyes on her "...I kinda like someone.."

Chloe: Oh my god, Who!

Aubrey: -closes her eyes tightly-

'''Beca and Chloe exchange looks'''

Aubrey: ...I... um.. I.. I... sorry.. um..

Each of the bellas knew this HAD to be bigger than an ordinary crush. The normally oh so well held together Aubrey Posen was at a loss for words.

Chloe put her hand on Aubrey's back.

Chloe: Aubrey, you know you can tell us right?

Aubrey nodded

A: Ya.. I know.. I just.. I don't know how to...

CR: which one of us is it?

Aubrey tensed up and Chloe felt it.

A: W..What?

CR: You wouldn't be this worried about admitting a crush on a guy. Or even on a girl if she wasn't in this it must be one of us. Am I correct?

Aubrey didn't know how to react. CynthisRose was right.. Aubrey DID like someone in the room. Someone in the Bellas. Someone she constantly butted heads with all the time. She would never admit it, but she had a massive toner for the girl sitting across from her in the circle. Beca Mitchell.

It's no secret that Aubrey and Beca weren't what you would call "friends" but ever since Aubrey saw Beca using a cup to aid her in acapella, the blonde just sorta fell for her. Aubrey never acted on these feelings because they scared her. She never felt this way about anyone. Guy or girl. Beca was te first person she ever fell for. And believe you me, she fell hard.  
With the lack of words she couldn't seam to find, all Aubrey felt she could do is stare at her feet, and when the Bellas took a hint and started whispering to eachother, she slumped in her seat and hid her face in her hands to hid the embarrassment... that is until she felt a small hand on her back and knew it wasn't Chloe. She looked up to see the very girl who she loved so much, but who was also causing her so much heart ache, standing infront of her.

"Who is it?" The girl asked,as she kneeled infront of her captain. "Beca-" Aubrey was cut off by the young brunette. "Tell me Aubrey." Beca whispered.

Aubrey could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes even though she didn't know why.

"You.. It's you Beca.. I don't know why, and I don't know how.. but somehow I fell for you... And I fell hard.."With that statement out in the open, and Beca not saying anything, Aubrey started to feel that all too familiar churning in her stomach and took a false hint. "I..I'm sorry..." Aubrey then got up and ran out with tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews and letting me know that you like it! It's good to know you enjoyed the first chapter, and it gives me a reason to continue. User cburton1995 requested that the chapters be a bit longer and have a bit more detail. I will try to deliver! I'm going to try and make this chapter a bit longer and a bit more detailed without drawing it out too long. So here you go! Hope you enjoy and let me know if you have anymore suggestions as to how I can improve it!**

**A/N: I wanted to upload this yesterday, but the website was really acting up and wouldn't let me upload. So sorry! XxLoveYouGuysxX**

* * *

*Beca's POV*  
"You..." Is all I heard. I know Aubrey was still talking and stuff but my head just shut off... um.. my brain shut off.. me? Why would Aubrey Posen have a crush on me? She could have absolutely ANY guy on campus and yet she picked me. It had to be a joke.. it had to be.

"You..." That single little word kept me up all night that night. I couldn't even make myself focus enough to make any new mixes, so I decided to call the one person who I knew I could talk to. Someone who I knew would be straight with me. Although he probably wouldn't be too keen with me calling him at nearly 2 am on a Wednesday. The phone rang about 3 times, then I heard a groggy voice on the other line.

*No POV*

"Jesse. I am so sorry for calling you so late. But I just don't know what to do or where to go or who I can tal-"

"Beca?..."

Beca blinked for a minute, "Who else would be calling you at 2 in the morning...?"

Jesse yawned. "I dunno..." yawn, "Why are you calling me at 2 am anyway..? I love you but, you better have a majorly mondo big amazingly good reason."

Beca let out a small laugh, "I need your advice.." Jesse was quiet so she took it as a notion to go on.

"Well, yesterday at Bellas rehearsal, when I walked in everybody was fighting. Ashley was in the bleachers with Jessica who was crying, Cynthia was... doing who knows what with Stacie... Lilly was making an angel in what I'm sure was Aubrey's stress vomit...and Aubrey and Chloe were on the ground and I think Fat Amy body slammed them because she was on top of them..and-... Why are you laughing!"

Jesse stopped laughing and cleared his throat, "Sorry,continue."

Beca rolled her eyes slightly and sighed. "So I got there and saw them all like that and then when they stopped, we all sorta somehow got into this... confession circle, I guess?... did you know that Fat Amy was in a band called Fat Amy and the ChubChubs?"

"I did not. I'm not surprised though."

Beca laid down on her bed before continuing, "Then it got to Aubrey..." her voice trailed off and it wasn't until she heard Jesse say her name that she continued, "She told us she had a crush on someone."

"Aubrey Posen has a crush?... poor guy... who is it? Bumper?"

"EW!"

"Good point... Unicycle?"

"Deffinately not."

"Wait, wait I got it.. It's me.. and all my awesomeness isn't it!"

..."I will slap you next time I see you."

Jesse laughed nervously. "Kidding Becs... but seriously, who is it?"

The line went silent again.

"Becs?" Jesse asked after a minute.

Beca took a deep breath and sighed..

"Me... she has a crush on me.."  
-

*Aubrey's POV*

I can't believe I told Beca I like her. I am so stupid. God Aubrey, your dad was right I am pathetic. I don't even know where I'm going.. I'm just running.. I have been since I blurted out the secret during rehearsals. Surprisingly enough my redhead bestfriend is still running after me, even though it's late, cold, and raining.

"AUBREY!" I hear Chloe call my name. I'm so tired of running and cold that I give up and just fall to the ground on my knees. It doesn't take long for Chloe to settle next to me out of breath.

"There you are... Bree, it's ok."  
"No it isn't Chloe.. I'm a freak, and I messed up. I always mess up."

"Aubrey stop talking like that. You didn't even give her a chance to reply. You never know. Beca might like you back-"  
"Chloe just stop, I know she doesn't and I don't need you giving me false hope."  
Chloe sighed and just pulled me in close as I started to cry.

"Shh... Aubrey, you have to give Beca a chance to tell you how she feels."  
"What if she hates me even more now? I sure would..."  
"But what if she doesn't? What if she likes you back? What if she could be the one but you would never know because your fear of getting rejected overpowered your ability to have hope that something good would happen?"

I just sat there for a minute...

"You know something, Chloe?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You're right.. I should gve her the chance.. something amazing could come from this and I might never know because I was too afraid.."  
"I'm a genius." Chloe smiled proudly and helped me up.

"Suurreee... I guess I'll talk to Beca tomorrow... Thanks Chlo."  
"You're welcome. Now lets get home and change these clothes before we get sick."  
Chloe took my hand and we walked home. When we got there I took a shower, Changed, and got into bed. The last thing on my mind? Beca Mitchell. The girl I fell hard for.

The End!

Well, for this chapter. What did you guys think? Let me know if it was ok or bad or too much and let me know if there is anyway I can improve it. Let me know what you guys want to see happen!

XxLoveYouGuysxX


	3. Updates

**Hey Guys! Miss me? I know you did! :3 But no, seriously guys, thank you SOOO much for your kind words and reviews for my story! I'm so glad you like it, and when you review it I know people are reading and I actually have a reason to continue! I'm so sorry I didn't post sooner, I could go and give you some lie like, "My grandma died" or whatever, but in all honesty I just didn't have the energy to write, y'know? Like, I know how I want this chapter to go, and I have known since I posted the last episode, but when I sat down to type it up, I just sat there and didn't feel like I really wanted to type even though I did... does that make any sence at all?... Maybe, maybe not. Anywho, this is just to explain why I didn't post as quickly as I normally do. And now I'm off to write chapter tres! **

**Also, thanks for all your suggestions and Ideas. I will try and incorporate them as much as I can.**

**XxLoveYouGuysxX ~Bella**


	4. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Aubrey confessed her love for Beca at Bellas rehersal. The week was... tense, to say the least. The only time any of the Bellas, including Chloe, ever saw the short brunette, or the tall blonde, was at Bellas rehersal, which Aubrey even changed to only being on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, rather than the previous Monday-Saturday. She was doing everything in her power to avoid Beca.

Sure, Chloe and Aubrey shared an on-campus apartment, but Chloe noticed lately that when she woke up Aubrey had already left, and when she got home at night, Aubrey was already asleep. This was REALLY strange, even for Aubrey.. no mater how late she was she would wait to have breakfast with the redhead. Or no matter how tired she was, she would wait up for Chloe, just to make sure she got back safely.

When the next Monday rolled around Chloe was interested in seeing how the girls would act. Her guess? They would act weird.

And just as she had guessed, when the girls arrived, Aubrey being first, Beca being last, things got awkward. The night consisted of Aubrey yelling, Beca trying to hold back, and Fat Amy... doing whatever the hell it is that Fat Amy does.

Then, a breakthrough!... or.. an interaction. But hey, Chloe would take what she could get at this point.

"BECA STOP IT!" Aubrey yelled, so loud, Chloe's sure someone in Hong Kong heard.

"What?"

"You're dancing like you have been asleep for a year! It's a simple move!"  
"God Aubrey, sorry some of us can't be perfect!"

Now to anyone else, this arguing would really be annoying. And sure, Chloe may or may not give it 10 minutes before it becomes annoying, but for now, it honestly sounds like music to her ears. At least the tention was broken.

"I am NOT perfect, Beca! Far from it."  
"Are you serious? You ave binders for your binders, and you have perfect grades, and perfect hair, and teeth, and.." Beca just realized how dumb she probably sounded. "um.."

Aubrey blinked for a moment..

"Ok, moving on... um.. just work on your choreography.."  
Beca nodded, and Chloe wanted to bang her head off of a wall. Beca just pretty much said she liked Aubrey back. Right? And Aubrey shot her down!

The rest of the time went slow,and quiet. Everyone was leaving when Chloe heard it. Like deja vu.

"Um, Beca? A word?"

"What's up?"  
Chloe smiled and picked up Aubreys bag and left.

They sat there in silence trying to figure out what the other person wanted to say. Aubrey was the first to speak up.

"I'm um.. I'm sorry. About last week.. I shouldn't have said what I said and it wasn't right and I'm sorry."  
"...Did you mean it? What you said."  
"...Ya. I did. And I still do. I like you Beca. I don't know why. But I do. and I want you. Only you.. not uni, or... Bumper?... or any of those other guys. Just you."

Beca honestly didn't know what to say.. She wasn't sure about how she felt.. at least not THAT sure. She had been fighting with herself and her feelings all week.

"Aubrey.. I..."

**BOOM! And there's where it ends darlings. What do you think so far? Wat should Beca say? What should she do? Rate Review and Follow!**

**XxLoveYouGuysxX~Bella**


	5. Finale

**Hey guys! So, once again, thank you so very much for your kind words and reviews. So since I made you wait a few extra days for chapter 3, and since I left you hanging, I though I would be so nice as to update today. Are you excited? I know you are! :3 So here we go.**

"Please say something." Aubrey whispered. She felt like she was going to be sick, go figure. "Please."

Beca sat down in a chair. She felt like her legs would give out at any moment.

"Aubrey.. I.. I really don't know what you want me to say here."

"Anything. I can't keep doing this, Beca. I can't keep wondering.. because everytime I look at you it hurts. It hurts to think that I screwed up as horrible as I did."

"You didn't screw up.." Beca said softly. "I'm glad I know how you feel.."  
"But you don't feel the same and that makes things awkward."

Beca looked at her for a minute. "I never said I didn't feel the same way, Aubrey. I... god. Honestly, I don't know how I feel and I've been trying to figure it out all week. The only thing I actually do know is that I don't hate you."

"You... you don't? But why? I would..." She sits next to her and waits for Beca to continue.

"I'm not really sure why, Aubrey. I'm.. I'm starting to think that I might like you too."

"R... really?" Great Aubrey. Just start stuttering up a storm.

"Really. You just never gave me the chance to talk to you about it and tell you how I felt."

"Ya.. I know. I'm sorry. I was just so afraid that you would hate me... you know, more than you already do.." She let out a dry laugh and looked at her hands.

"I don't hate you, Aubrey. At all."

Aubrey laughed dryly again. "Seriously?"  
"Ya. Of course."

"Beca, you don't have to do this."  
"Do what?"  
"Pretend to like me because I said I like you. You really don't have to pretend because I'm a big girl and I can take the tru-"  
Aubrey was cut off. Not with words. But with lips. Soft lips. Beca's lips. Beca was kissing took a bit for Aubrey to really understand what was happening, but as soon as she did, she melted into the kiss. Pulling the young brunette in closer and holding her waist to keep her from pulling away. Of course she let go as soon as breathing became a problem.

"I like you, Aubrey. You're beautiful and perfect. No matter what any other person has to say about it."  
"Really?" Aubrey felt her cheeks heat up. "You think I'm beautiful?"  
"Completely and utterly."

**So... I'm really sorry for ending it like this.. but I really have no idea how else to keep this going..**

**Question time!  
1.) Should there be a sequel?  
2.) If there's a sequel, what other couples would you like to see?**

**3.)What would you like to see happen in a sequel?**

XxLoveYouGuysxX~Bella


End file.
